Shattered
by missmaryXDD
Summary: Can i…touch your neck?" He asked her She was surprised, she didn't expected him to ask her something like that. "Sure." She said as she put her hair in the other side of her head.


**IMPORTANT: I RECOMMEND YOU TO READ THIS HEARING THE SONG Shattered by Trading Yesterday**

* * *

_And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting  
Love gone for so long_

She was getting out of the hospital when she heard a kind of explosion sound. Curious she looked around to see what could possibly be doing that sound but she didn't found anything so she continued her walk home. When she was out of the hospital she heard another sound and then suddenly she was several feet up against the wall with someone grabbing her neck which she recognized to be Sasuke with the seal in level 2.

"Sasuke! What the hell…" She tried to speek but his hand squeezed her neck

"You will pay for what you have done!" he said with his cold cold voice

"What have I done?...Sasuke what's wrong with you?!" She said

"I don't like this…game…and you…you are…hurting me!" She said already with difficulties in breathing as his hand pressed more and more her neck.

"You know exactly what you have done…Itachi." He said

"Sasuke…I'm…I'm not Itachi…I's me…Sakura…you are…you are…out…of your…mind!"

"Don't invent excuses!" He said squeezing her neck and she was almost out of breath, she could hardly speak so she started fighting to free herself from his hands.

"Sasuke! It's…It's me…please!"

"Sasuke stop!...please…stop!" She begged him as she started feeling loosing strength and her vision blur, she was close to be unconscious and his nails had already perforated her skin so blood was coming out of her neck

"Sasuke!" She whispered how she could and then she fell unconscious.

Her last whisper got to his ears as he quickly let her go and she fell on the floor with a deaf sound.

_And I've lost who I am_

The seal deactivated and he approached her to take her pulse, he wished she was only unconscious and not dead. For his relief she was alive then he felt his vision blur and fell next to her.

* * *

When he woke up he was on a hospital room. Tsunade, Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto were there, in front of the bed where he had been laying and now sitting.

"Uchiha Sasuke you are charged with attacking ANBU Haruno Sakura with no apparent reason yesterday in front of the hospital so you'll going to have a punishment." Tsunade said with a cruel voice.

"No! I wouldn't…I would never hurt her!" Sasuke said chocked by the accusations she was giving him.

"Shishou there's no need for that, we wasn't in his right mind, it was the seal!" Said Sakura almost in a whisper, her voice was breaking maybe because of the attack.

"You are saying that you won't press charges?" Asked Tsunade to Sakura

"No, I won't." Said firmly Sakura

"It's your decision to make but I don't agree with that." Tsunade said

"You are free of charges after all Sasuke." Said Kakashi

"Leave!" Said Sasuke

They all turned to the door and when Kakashi was opening the door they heard Sasuke:

"Sakura stay, please."

_And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken_

Everyone but Sakura left who stayed leaning on the door with her arms crossed.

Sasuke could see now that she was wearing a scarf, probably to hide the bruise.

"Is it true?" He asked her

"Yes, but it wasn't your fault, you were under the seal level 2 and you mistaken me for Itachi." She said with a smile

"Itachi…"

"Yes so it's not your fault, you were upset." She said now walking towards the bed.

"I'm sorry" He said almost in a whisper.

She got closer and sited on the bed, then took his hands on hers and started to pamper them.

"It's okay, it's not your fault, you were just coming back from that mission all injured, they must have said something that made you so upset." She said

The staid a moment in silence, he looked like he was almost about to cry. Then she got up and kissed softly his forehead.

"I'll be back tomorrow." She said and left

She would repeat the same routine every day but one day things changed.

Sasuke was sitting on the bed with the sheet covering his legs only. The way she was sting almost made a 90 degrees angle with him.

She was nervously moving her hands across her green dress, they had nothing to talk about.

"Can i…touch your neck?" He asked her

She was surprised, she didn't expected him to ask her something like that.

"Sure." She said as she put her hair in the other side of her head.

_Rejecting your love_

He leaned forward and put his hand where her beige scarf was, then he moved his hands to the front of her neck and he loosened the knot that was keeping the scarf in place. The scarf fell on the floor and he moved his hand to where her bruise was but didn't touch it at first. Then very slowly he moved his thumb to where the bruise was and started to pamper it. Then he joined his pointed finger and finally the whole hand.

She was extremely surprised, she didn't thought that he could have a sweet side like this, it felt so good his hands on her neck.

When he was satisfied he switched his hands for his lips, kissing her bruise softly and slowly one, two, three times. It was only a lips meet skin kiss but for them was the most marvelous thing that could ever be done.

She, this time, was way more than surprised, she was shocked!

She slowly turned her head to look at him and meet his eyes then his lips left her skin and covered her own lips.

They felt like an explosion of emotions inside of them-happiness, love, sadness, regret… but the kiss ended soon and they remained silent, starring at each other.

_There's a light  
There's the sun  
Taking all the shattered ones  
To the place we belong_

What she saw next would change her world forever, a tear, he was crying and she heard:

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

I wasn't necessary anything else, she grabbed his head and kissed him, more deeply this time, with battles of tongues and lots of love.

His hands moved to her dress and slowly he took her dress of, leaving her with nothing else but panties. She moved her hands to his shirt and took it off. They were still kissing but not just the lips, they kissed everywhere they could, neck, breasts, legs, face, ears…

* * *

They were both laying on his bed. He was, again, pampering her neck bruise.

"Are you planning to leave it like that?" He asked to the almost asleep woman looking at her bruise that was now a scar.

"Yes, it's a proof of our love, it was because of it that we are together." She said without even opening her eyes and turned her back on him to go back to sleep.

He remained silent thinking that she was right and that he would never make the same mistake again, to lose control that way.

He turned to her, his chest on her back and put one of his hands on her waist and the other in her bruise and fell asleep.

_Yesterday I died, tomorrows bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight_

* * *

**This is a crazy idea that i had when i was listening to the song, the song doesn't really has much relation with the story but anyway for those who didn't understand basically Sasuke hurts Sakura, he apologizes, they make love and years/months (your choice) they are on his house, she decides to stay with the scar for proof of their love and he tells himsef to never make the same mistake again.**

**Song: Shattered by Trading Yesterday**

**Love you**

**Xoxo**

**Mariana**


End file.
